Choose Your Own Lazy Adventure: Playground Path
by AnnGry
Summary: Choose Your Own Adventure in LazyTown! The choices you make will change the experiences you have while visiting the town for a day.
1. Chapter 1

**_Do not read this story from the first chapter through to the last!_**

 _Start on chapter one and read until you must make a choice. Turn to the chapter indicated by your choice to see what happens. Depending on your choices you may experience different things in LazyTown._

 _If you want the complete CYOLA Playground Path in one easy to navigate document, a PDF file is available on google drive. Send me a message and I will provide you the link.  
_

 _ _Let's get moving!__

* * *

It is the end of a long train ride. The land passing on either side of your car is flat and empty prairie, the mountains far off on the horizon and never growing closer. It is hard to believe that anyone lives out here, never mind an entire town. It is supposed to be a peaceful place, the perfect destination to take a break from the responsibilities back home. The town is a blurry hump in the distance that grows moderately larger as you pull into the station.

You step off the train and are greeted by a sign: _Welcome to LazyTown_. The air is warm and carries the fragrance of flowers and apples. Brightly colored houses lean and loom invitingly over their yards, casting shadows across the street from the strong morning sun. A combination of shouting and laughter rumbles not too far away.

To stay and explore the town, go to _chapter 2_.

To get back on the train, go to _chapter 48_.


	2. Chapter 2

You leave the station and walk down the middle of the road; there are no cars, not even any bicyclists to look out for. The shop fronts are quirky and colorful. The supermarket appears to have a giant bag of groceries crowning the roof while the bank is built in the image of an enormous safe, combination dial and all. The residential blocks are no less eclectic with one house covered in satellite dishes and antennae, and a veritable mansion set back high up on a hill with an active fountain spouting in the front.

Towards the center of town a low brick wall blocks your path. Past the gate lies the sports field, an asphalt arena. The blacktop is a busy crisscross of chalk lines marked one over the other indicating track lanes, serving lines, center circles, goal lines, and penalty boxes.

The undercurrent of excited voices floats over from beyond the sports field, over in the playground. Shiny metal constructs flash in the sun, advertising more ways to play: a slide; a swing set; a seesaw; and all of it occupied by a group of children.

To approach the children in the playground, go to _chapter 3_.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been years since you last set foot on a playground. The sight of the children brings you back to your elementary school days. Although those times are far behind you, the draw to relive some of the old games is too strong to resist.

Two girls pace each other on the swings. One boy sits by himself on the seesaw while another boy is halfway up the ladder to the slide. They all take notice of your approach and halt their activities.

One of the girls gets off of her swing to meet you. Her hair is a vibrant shade of pink and matches her pink dress. She smiles at you.

"I haven't seen you around before. My name's Stephanie, and these are my friends: Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy."

The girl still sitting on the swing sticks out her tongue at you but not in an unfriendly way. The boy on the seesaw offers you a curt nod and adjusts his bowtie. The other little boy clinging onto the slide watches you with open curiosity.

"Come and play with us!"

To play on the swings, go to _chapter 4_.

To play on the seesaw, go to _chapter 21_.

To play on the slide, go to _chapter 16_.


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie idles on her swing, sizing you up alongside Stephanie. Trixie's pigtails have lots of flyaway hairs and her red long-sleeved shirt is frayed, testament to a history of roughhousing.

"There's three of us and only two swings," Trixie points out. She winds her fingers around the links in her swing's chains. "So which one of you is going to push me?"

"Trixie," Stephanie says in a decidedly negative tone.

"You look pretty strong," Trixie says, looking at you. "At least you're bigger than the rest of us. How about you give me a push? I can't go as high as I want by myself."

To push Trixie, go to _chapter 5_.

To sit in the empty swing, go to _chapter 11_.


	5. Chapter 5

You stand behind Trixie and give her a gentle push to get her started. Trixie sways forward only a foot or so before rocking back towards you.

"You can push harder than that!" Trixie chides you.

"A little harder won't hurt," Stephanie says, shaking her head even though she's smiling.

Trixie laughs as you push her with some more _oomph_. Soon enough you have her soaring. Trixie kicks her legs, still trying to get more air on her upswing. She leans forward in her seat, straining towards the sky.

"Higher!"

To go higher, go to _chapter 7_.

To stop pushing, go to _chapter 6_.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Trixie's insistence you step away and let her swing on her own. She gives you a dramatic sigh.

"Man, I know I can go higher than that. I guess size isn't everything."

" _Trixie._ "

To sit in the empty swing, go to _chapter 11_.

To play on the seesaw, go to _chapter 21_.

To play on the slide, go to _chapter 16_.


	7. Chapter 7

You put your back into it and push harder, flexing the muscles in your arms. The chain links clink and creak rhythmically and with an increasing tempo. Trixie's pigtails flip to and fro on her head with her vigorous swinging. She can almost hang upside-down at the peak of her arc, but not quite.

Stephanie crosses her arms, worrying her lip while she watches. "Take it easy, Trixie," she cautions.

"HIGHER!" Trixie shouts.

To go even higher, go to _chapter 9_.

To stop Trixie, go to _chapter 8_


	8. Chapter 8

It's starting to look a little dangerous. Now's the time to put a stop to things. When Trixie next comes swinging back you are prepared to catch her. She swings into you with more force than you expected, however, and knocks you down.

Stephanie rushes to your side and crouches over you. "Are you okay?"

Trixie jumps off her swing. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," she says with a laugh. "Thanks!"

You get to your feet with Stephanie's assistance. You're going to have an impressive bruise on your chest after this. That's enough time on the swings for one day.

To play on the seesaw, go to _chapter 21_.

To play on the slide, go to _chapter 16_.


	9. Chapter 9

You push Trixie as hard as you can, nearly running out from under her as you do so. Her sneakers skim over the top of your head, a hair's breadth from kicking you. Trixie flies up on the swing, all the way until she is upside-down. She goes completely over the bar!

Trixie lets out an ecstatic whoop. " _All right!_ "

But as the swing continues on its backwards trajectory, Trixie's exultant cheers turn into panicky shouts. The swing jolts on its shortened chain and ejects Trixie from her seat. She is thrown from the swing!

Continue to _chapter 10._


	10. Chapter 10

"Trixie!" Stephanie cries out too late. She and the rest of the kids are frozen in place, helpless to do anything but watch as Trixie twists and flails in an ungraceful arc through the air. You can't move fast enough to catch her!

Someone else can. With a whistling _swish_ and _swoosh_ a bright blue blur comes swooping into the playground. It is a man on a mission, sprinting forth and flying up in a dizzying series of handsprings and somersaults to intercept Trixie's trajectory.

He grabs Trixie out of midair and drops down with her safe in his arms. The children cheer.

"Sportacus!" Trixie takes in a grateful gasp. "That was a good catch. I think I saw my life flash before my eyes."

Despite the oddity of his matching track suit and pencil thin mustache, Sportacus cuts an intimidating figure when he fixes you with his bright blue eyes.

"You must be more careful next time," Sportacus says. He offers a gentle smile. "Don't do anything to others that you wouldn't want done to yourself."

While not the worst lecture you've been through, it still fills you with a sense of shame. The kids crowd in around their hero while you decide to take a seat on the bench before you find a way to launch any more children.

 **THE END.**


	11. Chapter 11

You ease yourself down into the empty swing. The metal chains creak but hold your weight. Trixie appraises you out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure you're not too big for that swing?" she asks.

"It should be okay," Stephanie says. "As long as you don't swing too hard."

To go ahead and swing, go to _chapter 13_.

To get off the swing, go to _chapter 12_.


	12. Chapter 12

Better not to risk it. You get off of the swing. Trixie kicks her feet.

"You can still push me, you know."

To push Trixie, go to _chapter 5_.

To play on the seesaw, go to _chapter 21_.

To play on the slide, go to _chapter 16_.


	13. Chapter 13

Ignoring Trixie's comment you push off with your feet and start to swing. The chains creak louder and the whole metal frame of the swing set rocks ever so slightly with your movement. Trixie swings alongside you, never once taking her eyes off of you.

"It's getting pretty wobbly," Trixie says.

"Maybe you'd better get off after all," Stephanie suggests.

To keep swinging, go to _chapter 14._

To jump off the swing, go to _chapter 15_.


	14. Chapter 14

It's the principle of the thing now. You pump your legs and throw yourself into the swing's momentum. Stephanie backs away and watches you with one hand shielding her eyes from the sun to witness the great heights you reach.

To your credit you go pretty high. The frame shudders and groans. Finally it buckles under the force of your exertions with a hair raising _clang_.

One of the chains on your swing breaks and the seat flaps free out from under you, dumping you out. The ground catches you fully across the back. For a moment everything is white and there's a ringing in your ears.

"Wow, you really wiped out." Trixie leans over you.

"That looked like it hurt. Do you need any help?" Stephanie waves her hand in your face until you can see it. The girls give you room to sit up.

It's lucky you didn't seriously hurt yourself. All you're nursing is a sore head and injured pride. You're never too old to play, but some things on the playground are best left to the kids. With a crick in your back and a knot on your head you retire to the bench. Too bad you barely had a chance to play before having to call it

 **THE END.**


	15. Chapter 15

At the highest point of your arc you jump off of the swing and travel a couple of yards before landing thankfully on your feet. The metal frame of the swing set snaps back in place, good as new.

"Phew!" Stephanie claps at your dismount. "I think you almost took the whole swing set with you."

"That was a great jump," Trixie calls. "But I bet I could go farther if you'd push me."

To push Trixie, go to _chapter 5_.

To play on the seesaw, go to _chapter 21_.

To play on the slide, go to _chapter 16_.


	16. Chapter 16

The little boy has not gone any farther up the ladder on the slide since your arrival. He wears a large red cape that dangles to his ankles. On his shirt is emblazoned a large Z like a super hero's emblem. Despite his heroic attire he appears to be trembling a little, but he manages a smile when he sees you coming.

"Everyone says it's fun to go down the slide," Ziggy says. He adjusts his footing on the rungs of the ladder. "I just wish it wasn't so high up." He peeks down from where he is perched and clears his throat. "Actually, I'm not sure if I can make it all the way to the top. And even if I do, then I'll have to go all the way down..." He shoots you a nervous glance. "Maybe I'd better get down, and let you go instead."

To encourage Ziggy to keep climbing, go to _chapter 18_.

To offer to go down the slide first, go to _chapter 17._


	17. Chapter 17

Ziggy is much faster about scrambling back down the ladder than he was going up it. You climb up in his place while the boy watches you with rapt attention. It's not the tallest slide you've ever been on but it is steep, with a deep concave curve.

Without delay you scoot over the edge and slide down. The metal is hot on your back but you are going too quick for it to burn. You bump and bounce where the angle levels off horizontally before it deposits you abruptly onto the ground.

You're no worse for the wear and dust yourself off. Now that Ziggy has seen how easy it is he mounts the ladder again with a determined look on his face. The confidence is only short lived, however, and he slows his ascent once more at the halfway point.

Continue to _chapter 18_.


	18. Chapter 18

Ziggy makes it to the top of the slide but appears even more nervous once he's there. He grips the side rails and peers over the landing only to jerk his head to the side. He takes a big swallow.

"I can't do it," Ziggy squeaks. "I'm too scared! What if I fall off? What if I go so fast I fly away? What if I don't fly away, and I shoot straight into the ground? I can't do it alone!" He looks down at you, his blue eyes wide and pleading. "Couldn't you go down the slide with me?"

To give Ziggy a little push, go to _chapter 19_.

To ride down the slide with Ziggy, to go _chapter 20_.


	19. Chapter 19

You start to climb up the ladder behind Ziggy. The boy lets out a sigh of relief and turns his face back to the front. While he's distracted you reach up and give him a nudge in the back, just enough to send him teetering over the edge of the landing.

Ziggy gasps and shouts as he goes down the slide. It is over within seconds and Ziggy comes to a stop towards the bottom of the ramp where it levels off. He hops off and turns to face you.

"I did it!" he cries. "I went down all by myself. That really is fun!"

To play on the swings, go to _chapter 4_.

To play on the seesaw, go to _chapter 21_.


	20. Chapter 20

You climb up the ladder behind Ziggy. There's not much room to maneuver with the both of you crowding the landing but you manage.

"Okay," Ziggy says, "on the count of three. One… two..."

Three! You heave yourself over the lip of the slide, ushering Ziggy down in front of you. The little boy lets out a yelp as you both race down together.

Where the angle of the ramp flattens out at the bottom Ziggy is pushed clear off and he manages to land on his feet. Your dismount is not so graceful as you run out of runway all of a sudden and land roughly on your bottom in the dirt. It's only a few bumps and scrapes and the dirt comes right off when you stand. Ziggy jumps for joy.

"It wasn't so scary with you along. Thank you!"

To play on the swings, go to _chapter 4_.

To play on the seesaw, go to _chapter 21_.


	21. Chapter 21

The boy on the seesaw sits prim and proper without a speck of dirt to be seen on his bright yellow vest nor a wrinkle in his starched button down. He makes no move to surrender his seat to you. Good thing there's two sides to every teeter-totter.

"I guess you can play with me," Stingy says.

That's as much invitation as you're going to get. You straddle the vacant end of the seesaw and sit down before he can change his mind. Your weight causes Stingy's end of the lever to rise up. He smiles despite himself.

"It is more fun to play with someone else," Stingy admits.

You bend your knees so that Stingy's end of the seesaw can come back down. The boy's tentative smile evaporates into a frown.

"Hey, I'm not done up here!" He flaps his hands at you in protest. "Sit back down, now."

To get off the seesaw, go to _chapter 22_.

To stay on the seesaw, go to _chapter 23_.


	22. Chapter 22

No little boy is going to order you around. You stand all the way up and step away from the seesaw. Stingy's end of the lever slaps down on the ground and he lets out an indignant grunt from the impact. He pouts at you, nostrils flaring.

"That's _not_ how you play on _my_ teeter-totter."

To play on the swings, go to _chapter 4_.

To play on the slide, go to _chapter 16_.


	23. Chapter 23

You sit all the way back down, elevating Stingy to his rightful place. He hangs in the air like a second sun up in the sky. He nods, deeming your performance acceptable.

"Anyway," Stingy says, "I wouldn't be able to lift you by myself. You might as well stay where you are."

"What if I helped?" Stephanie proposes, walking over. Stingy squints down at her.

"How would you do that?"

"I could sit on the seesaw with you, Stingy," Stephanie explains. She looks at you. "Maybe together we could lift you. It's worth a shot."

Stephanie grabs onto the seesaw and slings a leg over, hoisting herself up in front of Stingy's seat. Her added weight only manages to make your end of the board hover off the ground a few inches.

"Stop crowding, Stephanie," Stingy complains.

"It's still not enough," Stephanie says.

"Need some help, Pinkie?" Trixie asks. She hops off her swing and sidles up to the seesaw.

"I can help too," Ziggy says, leaving the slide.

Ziggy scrambles onto Stingy's end of the seesaw with Stephanie lending him a hand. Trixie grabs onto the end of the plank behind Stingy's seat and pulls down hard to heft herself up.

It's working! Your end of the lever rises until you feet dangle clear of the ground. The kids cheer at their success. Even Stingy can't help a grin twisting back onto his face for the accomplishment. They laugh as the seesaw wavers up and down, tipping the scales between them and you.

Continue to _chapter 24_.


	24. Chapter 24

"Stop what you're doing!"

A man rushes onto the playground. He wears a hard hat, overalls, and heavy boots. His bushy beard obscures most of his face, only his beady eyes glaring out. He wields a large clipboard and its many pages flutter and flap as he gesticulates with it.

"All right, everybody off!"

The kids tumble off the teeter-totter in a heap and your end makes an abrupt drop to earth. You all stand together nursing various scrapes and sore spots.

"Who are you?" Ziggy asks the man.

"I," the man declares, "am the playground equipment inspector!"

"I've never heard of that before," Stephanie says.

"Then you're long overdue," the inspector says. He pulls out a pen and bites the cap off, spitting it aside. "Now stay out of the way while I do my job."

The inspector stomps around the playground, grumbling over the various pieces of equipment. He drags a finger down the slide and recoils at the hot metal, sticking his finger in his mouth. He prods the swings and shakes his head at how they sway on their chains. He lifts the lowered end of the seesaw with the toe of his boot and lets it drop again, making a harrumphing sound through his nose. All the while he scribbles nonstop on his clipboard.

"It's worse than I thought," the inspector tuts. "We're going to have to shut it all down."

"What does that mean?" Ziggy asks.

"This equipment is hereby condemned, off-limits," the inspector says. "That means _no more playing_." He reaches into his overalls and pulls out a large roll of bright yellow tape that reads DO NOT CROSS.

If you doubt the authenticity of the playground equipment inspector, go to _chapter 25_.

To cooperate with the playground equipment inspector, got to _chapter 26_.


	25. Chapter 25

The inspector sets his sights on you when you don't fall into line. He puffs out his chest and steps up close, looming over you with his natural height advantage.

"So, you think you can just ignore regulation and break safety codes, do you?" the inspector challenges you. "Tell me, have you ever been to playground equipment inspection school?"

You can't say that you have.

"And do you have a degree in playground equipment science?"

You don't have one of those.

"Do you even have an official looking playground equipment inspection clipboard like this one?" He flaunts his clipboard with a flick of the wrist, ruffling the pages in your face.

You don't have one of those either. The inspector's beady eyes flash with triumph.

"Then let _me_ do _my_ job. Unless you want there to be a terrible accident on one of these metal death traps today. Well, do you?"

You can't say that you do. The inspector grunts and paces tight circles around you, wrapping you up in the DO NOT CROSS tape along with the playground.

"I think it's not only the playground that should be put out of commission today. Get comfortable, because you're going to be here a while."

You won't be able to play with the kids now that you're off-limits along with the playground. Maybe you could have found other games to play instead of this having to be

 **THE END.**


	26. Chapter 26

The inspector hums a tune under his breath as he moves around the playground strewing his bright yellow DO NOT CROSS tape over all of the equipment. If you didn't know better you could swear he was laughing, but that wouldn't be professional. By the time he's finished everything is wrapped up tight and completely inaccessible.

"That should do it," the inspector says, dusting off his hands. He tips his hard hat to you and the kids. "My work here is done. Move along now."

Taking his own advice the inspector turns and strides away with all of you watching. You only lose sight of him when he darts behind a brick wall. The kids mill around you uncertainly.

"See what happens when everyone tries to play on _my_ teeter-totter?" Stingy asks. "Now no one can use it."

"What do we do now?" Ziggy asks.

"We can play a new game," Stephanie says. "How about hide and seek?"

To play hide and seek, go to _chapter 27_.


	27. Chapter 27

"Let's keep the hiding places to anywhere in the park or town square," Stephanie says. "And no hiding inside any houses."

"I guess that's all right," Trixie says. "But I'm not going to be the seeker."

"I want to hide too," Stingy says. "My hiding place is the best in town and I don't want anyone else using it."

"I'm no good at seeking," Ziggy says.

"I'll do it if no one else will," Stephanie says. She turns to you. "Do you want to hide, or will you be the seeker?"

To play as a hider, go to _chapter 28_.

To play as the seeker, go to _chapter 29_.


	28. Chapter 28

"I'll count to twenty," Stephanie says. She runs to the nearest tree and folds her arms against it, tucking her head down. The kids scatter to the winds and you hurry to do the same.

Where can you hide? It's easy for the kids to squirrel themselves away in small spaces and you've already lost sight of them. In the town center you find a small stage with a podium. The crawl space underneath looks like the only place big enough to conceal you.

You squeeze in under the stage. No one will ever find you here. Faintly you can hear Stephanie call, "Ready or not, here I come!"

It's cool and dark and the air is quiet and still. Voices are muffled and soft and you can't tell what's going on around you. To keep track of the time you count sixty seconds, then sixty more. You shuffle your legs around to stave off a cramp.

There is no more sound of voices or the patter of feet running by. You lose count of the seconds, of the minutes, that pass without event. At some point you realize you have been dozing in and out, and still nothing is happening.

Maybe your hiding place is too good. It seems that nobody can find you…

Awkward…

 **THE END.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Cover your eyes and count to twenty," Stephanie says. "And no peeking!"

The children giggle and run off, their retreating footsteps tickling your ears from a number of different directions. The sun warms the top of your head in the time it takes you to count.

You drop your hands. The kids have cleared out of the playground and there is no sign of them, but they can't have gotten far. The park and the town square both offer lots of hiding places with brick walls and benches, bushes and trees.

To go look in the park, go to _chapter 30_.

To go look in the town square, go to _chapter 41_.


	30. Chapter 30

Lazy Park shares space with the playground and is fairly small as a result. Overgrown bushes line the pathway. There are a couple benches large enough for a grown man to lie across. One big apple tree stands on its own.

To check the bushes, go to _chapter 31_.

To check the apple tree, go to _chapter 32_.

To check the benches, go to _chapter 33_.

To go look in the town square, go to _chapter 41_.


	31. Chapter 31

The bushes rustle and whisper, their leaves shivering. As you walk down the path you pinpoint the source of the disturbance to one specific bush. Something is moving around in there.

You part the foliage to reveal bright red fabric. It's Ziggy's cape, tangled up in the branches of the bush. Ziggy grunts and struggles with his snare. He gasps when he sees you.

"I was trying to find a good hiding place, and I got stuck!"

The bush puts up a good fight. Twigs prick and jab you, leaves keep getting in your mouth and eyes. Try as you might Ziggy's cape is good and stuck. You resort to yanking and pulling until with a _rip_ of fabric and a _snap_ of twigs he tumbles out onto the path with you.

"I thought I'd never get out of there," Ziggy says. "I'm so glad you found me!"

Finding the rest of the kids should be a snap. With Ziggy at your side you won't be beating around the bush.

 **THE END.**


	32. Chapter 32

There is no one behind the apple tree. As you walk around the trunk's circumference something hits you on the crown of your head. A shiny red apple bounces off and rolls away.

Leaves continue to flutter down on you from above. Craning your head back just-so there appears to be a pair of shoes dangling down from one of the upper branches. Trixie is up there, looking back down at you.

"Hey," she says, chuckling sheepishly. "It's a good thing you found me. I think climbing the tree wasn't such a good idea." She fidgets on her branch. "It's a lot higher from up here than it was down there. Can you help me down?"

You hold out your hands, ready to receive her. Trixie shuffles around, showering more leaves on you. She only hesitates for a second before pushing off and dropping out of the tree with a yelp. Trixie lands solidly in your arms. You put her down and share a laugh.

You'll be glad when you find the other kids. Hopefully the rest of them didn't go out on a limb to find the hardest hiding places like Trixie.

 **THE END.**


	33. Chapter 33

You don't see any of the children around or underneath the benches. Behind one of the benches, however, you find a bit of yellow DO NOT CROSS tape. The scattering of scraps leads you to a gate. On the other side of the gate the land rises in a gentle hill. At the top of the hill a crooked stone tower leans precariously on its crumbling foundation. What's a castle doing in LazyTown? It looks liable to fall over at any moment.

To check the leaning castle of LazyTown, go to _chapter 34_.

To check the bushes, go to _chapter 31_.

To check the apple tree, go to _chapter 32_.

To go look in the town square, go to _chapter 41_.


	34. Chapter 34

The tower's stonework is old and in need of repair. The mortar between each large stone shows signs of cracking and disintegrating from its extreme age. The only way into the tower is through a large wooden door. The wood of the door is weathered and warped, its metal hinges rusty.

To enter the castle, go to _chapter 35_.

To look around outside the castle, go to _chapter 37_.

To go back and check the bushes, go to _chapter 31_.

To go back and check the apple tree, go to _chapter 32_.

To go look in the town square, go to _chapter 41_.


	35. Chapter 35

The heavy door creaks and squeals as you push it open. The air inside the castle is stale and thick with dust. Light seeps in through chinks in the stonework. A winding staircase built straight into the wall spirals up to the top of the tower.

Something rattles up in the tower, a soft scraping like footsteps on the upper landing. A low moaning carries down the stairs to where you stand. It is so human a sound as to raise the hairs on the back of your neck. It doesn't seem possible that any of the kids could have made their way into the tower. Maybe someone else is up there… or maybe it's a ghost?

To climb the tower, go to _chapter 36_.

To look around outside the castle, go to _chapter 37_.

To go back and check the bushes, go to _chapter 31_.

To go back and check the apple tree, go to _chapter 32_.

To go look in the town square, go to _chapter 41_.


	36. Chapter 36

You step onto staircase and keep one hand against the wall. Its rough texture is comforting the higher up you go. It only takes one look down into the dark void left behind at the bottom for you to learn to keep your eyes trained on the circle of light all the way at the top.

Another moan issues overhead. It is reedy and thin and echoes all around you. Before you have any more time to prepare yourself you step out onto the landing with the wind whipping your face and the sun dazzling your eyes.

The landing is small and barren. Nobody is here. All of the noises are coming from the wind blowing through the parapets. The air is clean and cool up here, refreshing after the closed in mustiness of the castle.

You can see most of LazyTown from your vantage point. Below you on the backside of the castle more yellow tape is strewn about. You can't see any of the kids. They are all still hiding and waiting to be found.

It takes no time to tromp back down the stairs. When you reach the bottom you find the large door is closed. The wind must have pushed it shut while you went up to look around. You push on the door to swing it back open… but it doesn't budge.

No amount of forcing gets the door open. The warped wood and rusty metal are good and jammed. It looks like the only thing haunting this castle is you.

 **THE END.**


	37. Chapter 37

Around the back of the castle you find more bits of yellow DO NOT CROSS tape. It's as if the tape was supposed to be wrapped around the castle, but someone had torn if down.

A snarl stops you in your tracks. What could make such a grating noise? All is quiet for a moment before you hear it again. It's a sharp growl like some kind of animal. Not daring to move you can only cast your eyes from side to side.

It is easy to miss in the dark shadow cast by the tower, but another throaty grunt rivets your eyes on the spot. Something large is humped over in the shade, its mass rising and falling with every snarling breath it takes. It fidgets and rolls over, sprawling an arm out in your direction. You dare to inch closer until your eyes adjust.

It's the playground equipment inspector! The man has his hard hat slid down over his eyes. He hugs his clipboard against his chest with both arms. His mouth hangs open and he snores, a noise as loud as a chainsaw. His nose twitches and he jerks one hand up to scrub it. When his arm comes back down his beard has started to peel off of his face!

Something tells you this playground equipment inspector isn't up to code.

Continue to _chapter 38_.


	38. Chapter 38

Ollie, Ollie, oxen free! You call the game of hide and seek to an end and rally the kids to come to you.

Your shout startles the playground equipment inspector awake. He yelps and scuttles back against the side of the castle.

"What? Why are you here?" The inspector rubs his eyes and stares blearily at you. His beard is peeling off on both sides of his chin and his hard hat has spun the wrong way around.

The approaching clamor of the children's voices makes him jerk his head away from you and pull a grimacing look in the other direction. He rotates his clipboard in his fidgeting fingers.

"Gotta go," the inspector mutters. He shoves his clipboard at you and darts around to the front of the castle. You fumble with the clipboard and send its pages scattering around you. Most of the pages are blank, only a few of them scrawled over with nonsense scribbles.

You run around to the front of the castle in time to hear its heavy door screech and bang. The man has retreated inside and slammed the door behind him. Soon enough the kids come running up the hill to join you.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asks, reaching you first.

"Is that the playground equipment inspector?" Stingy asks, pointing. You all look up at the top of the tower where the man has taken refuge. He waves his hands frantically.

"Go away!" the inspector shouts.

"It's not safe in the castle," Stephanie says. "My uncle says it could fall over any day now! We have to get him out of there."

Continue to _chapter 39_.


	39. Chapter 39

You rush the door but end up plastered flat against the barrier. It won't open no matter how you push and pull on it. The inspector must have jammed the door when he slammed it shut. Bits of dust and grime crumble out of the tower's stonework from your rough handling. You back away before you upset the masonry any further.

Up at the top of the tower the inspector is running in frantic circles. He turns his back to you and hoists a leg over the parapets. Shakily he climbs over the ledge onto the backside of the tower in a bid to escape. His boots scuff and scrape the stonework and it crumbles, losing him his footing. With a squeal he drops down over the ledge out of view.

You run around the base of the tower with the kids to keep the inspector in your sights. He hangs off the side by both hands, squirming and kicking and shrieking at the top of his lungs. Every kick breaks free more mortar between the bricks and showers it over your heads.

"Hold still," Trixie shouts, "or you'll bring the whole tower down!"

The inspector's fake beard peels the rest of the way off and flutters down, landing at your feet. The children gasp.

"Robbie Rotten!"

Continue to _chapter 40_.


	40. Chapter 40

"Look," Ziggy says, "Sportacus is coming!"

LazyTown's hero in blue comes charging up the hill. "My crystal beeped," he says when he reaches you. "Someone's in trouble."

Stephanie points up at the tower. "It's Robbie Rotten."

Sportacus nods, taking in the scene. "Keep an eye on him, I'll be right back."

Sportacus is only gone for a moment. When he next comes running up the hill he has yards of the bright yellow DO NOT CROSS tape streaming behind him from each hand.

Standing at the back of the castle Sportacus ties the yellow tape up in loops and knots to reinforce it. He swings it around like a lasso and throws it straight up, managing to snag onto the parapets. He tests the tape to make sure it holds secure and starts to climb.

Robbie continues to wriggle and whimper even as Sportacus pulls up beside him on his makeshift rope climb. Seeing Sportacus only makes Robbie panic more.

"What are you doing?" Robbie shrieks. It is a matter of seconds for Sportacus to completely tie Robbie up in the yellow tape.

"Don't worry, Robbie," Sportacus says. He rappels to the ground and pulls on the line. "Okay, now let go!"

Robbie won't let go willingly. Sportacus has to tug repeatedly on the tape to dislodge Robbie's grip on the tower. Bits of stonework chip and tumble down and the whole aged structure groans on its foundation, lilting in Sportacus' direction. Robbie cries as he is lowered one bumping and scraping foot at a time until he is deposited roughly on the ground. The tower stops creaking and is still again.

Sportacus has saved the day! Since the playground equipment inspector was only Robbie in disguise, that means everyone can go back to the playground. Laughing and cheering you all run down together while Robbie tangles with his tape, looking very cross.

 **THE END.**


	41. Chapter 41

A low brick wall partially encircles the town center. An elevated platform dominates the space with a series of benches laid out before the stage. Besides a couple of slender apple trees there is a large blue mailbox at the corner of the nearest sidewalk.

To check the benches, go to _chapter 42_.

To check the stage, go to _chapter 43_.

To check the mailbox, go to _chapter 46_.

To go look in the park, go to _chapter 30_.


	42. Chapter 42

You don't find anyone on or underneath the first couple of benches. A little pink stereo sits unattended on the next seat. You press the PLAY button on the tape deck to see what kind of tunes it has to offer.

The music that comes out is a combination of Euro pop, techno dance, and aerobics soundtrack. Its beat is so infectious that your foot taps of its own accord, keeping time with the thumping tempo. It's impossible to resist the harmonizing synths serenading you in an energizing anthem. You nod your head and sway from side to side, only getting more into it the longer you listen.

"Hey!" someone shouts. Stephanie pops up from behind one of the benches you did not yet investigate. She watches you with open excitement. "That's my favorite song!"

Stephanie runs out into the open. You make room for her and she dances to the music with you. She performs a choreographed routine that you cannot keep up with full of high kicks, twirls, and an impressive split for the finishing move. When the song is over she laughs.

"I've never played hide and seek with a dance break before," Stephanie says, giving you a good natured smile. "Maybe sometime I could teach you how to do the dance with me, if you wanted."

It shouldn't take long to find the other kids with Stephanie helping you. No matter how well they may have hidden, there's always a way to flush them out.

 **THE END.**


	43. Chapter 43

The stage is decorated with a few colorful streamers strung between each support beam. There is a large crawl space underneath the stage, big enough for you to access on hands and knees. A podium sits front and center on the stage. This must be where the mayor makes public speeches.

To check under the stage, go to _chapter 44_.

To check the podium, go to _chapter 45_.

To check the benches, go to _chapter 42_.

To check the mailbox, go to _chapter 46_.

To go look in the park, go to _chapter 30_.


	44. Chapter 44

Underneath the stage the space is close and cozy. It is free of any debris suggesting people rarely access it. None of the kids have made this their hiding place. It's possible they don't know of it at all. Too bad you aren't one of the hiders instead of the seeker or you would have found the perfect place to hide yourself.

Something shuffles over your head on the stage but you have no way of seeing through the floorboards. You catch another noise coming beyond the stage like the scuff of shoes on pavement. At least a couple of the kids must be close by.

To check the podium, go to _chapter 45_.

To check the benches, go to _chapter 42_.

To check the mailbox, go to _chapter 46_.

To go look in the park, go to _chapter 30_.


	45. Chapter 45

There is a microphone hooked up to the podium. You give it a tap to check if it's live. A sputtering bass hiss assures you that it is. When you tap the microphone one time too many it squeals an earsplitting feedback.

Something knocks inside the podium and there is a shuffling disturbance by your feet. You crouch down and pull aside a small curtain covering the wooden stand. Stingy is tucked inside the narrow confines. He looks at you, holding your gaze for several seconds.

"This is my hiding place," Stingy says. "You can't find me here. Move along."

Very well then. You pull the curtain closed and start to stand back up. Stingy fidgets and knocks again, sputtering.

"On the other hand," Stingy says, "it seems my hiding place is smaller than I remember it. I'll let you find me, on one condition."

You part the curtain again. Stingy purses his lips, his face reddening. No matter how he pouts you make no move until he finishes his proposal.

"Get me out of here," Stingy says, "I'm stuck."

It takes some elbow grease to pull Stingy out from under the podium. When he finally pops out his starched clothes are creased and his hair is mussed. He takes the time to try to smooth everything out before nodding at you.

"Very well," Stingy says, "you found me." He clears his throat. "Thanks."

You've got your work cut out for you if the rest of the kids have hidden this well, but with Stingy at your side the game will be yours.

 **THE END.**


	46. Chapter 46

The mailbox looks like any other postal box with the swinging door at the top, but something about it is suspect to you. You pull the door down and peek inside. It's too dark to make anything definite out. You lean in closer. There's something inside the mailbox, its shape vague in the shadowy confines.

To look closer inside the mailbox, go to _chapter 47_.

To check the benches, go to _chapter 42_.

To check the stage, go to _chapter 43_.

To go look in the park, go to _chapter 30_.


	47. Chapter 47

You open the mailbox door as wide as you can and press your face in close. There's definitely something in there. It's just so dark, you still can't make it out. You lean so hard against the mailbox that with a sudden _shoomp_ you head slides all the way inside. You try to back out without success. The mailbox has your head clamped in a vice.

Tampering with the other peoples' mail is a federal offense. You might not be put in a jail cell in LazyTown, but getting your head stuck in the mailbox is probably the next best thing.

 **THE END.**


	48. Chapter 48

Why did you even come here in the first place? As you climb back onto the train you resign yourself not only to losing out on the fare for the return trip, but to the missed opportunities for having some fun and making new friends. Before things even had a chance to get started it's already

 **THE END.**


End file.
